


And You Give Yourself Away

by danwriteskink



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwriteskink/pseuds/danwriteskink
Summary: John has never experienced a heat in safety before.





	And You Give Yourself Away

**Author's Note:**

> posted on FFA for 100 words of Alphas and Omegas, here:   
> https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/308631.html?thread=1759454359#cmt1759454359

"How did this work with Nathan?" John asked the question as a distraction, otherwise he'd fall to the floor and crawl on his belly towards Harold's shoes, and it was far too early to give everything away that easily. He felt another tremor pass through his body, and sweat started to bead on his forehead. His fingers gripped the bookshelf behind him, his nerve endings exploring the imperfection in the old wood. 

"You're assuming we were both alpha." Harold had never looked this predatory, leaning slightly forward in his chair, features unexpectedly raptor-like in the half-light of the library. "Just like you, Nathan put up a good smokescreen in a field dominated by alphas." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes a moment, and when he opened them again, his expression had sharpened in response to the pheremones pouring from John's skin. "Fortunately, when chemical suppression failed him as it does every omega from time to time, Nathan had someone to take care of his needs in safety." 

John's heart, already beating fast due to the gathering heat within him, skipped at the sound of that word, safety. On the rare occasion that he had one, heat had never been a time of safety for him, not in the army, and definitely not in Kara's tender care. Harold wasn't like that. He knew this in a way that was bone deep: Harold would never hurt him, Harold would never take advantage of his vulnerability.

"That's it, John." Harold held out his hand, and John found that he had already slipped to his knees before him. "Please stop fighting now. I can give you what you need. You will be safe here, I promise." 

John could feel a creeping dampness between his legs, something that was more than just the pooling of sweat. He wanted to give in to what his body was craving, but it was so hard to let himself. 

"John." Harold's voice was clear and firm, more commanding than any shouted order. "You're ready. Come here." 

The wooden floor was dusty under his palms as John crawled towards the source of that voice and that smell, though under the haze of pheremonal appetite, he knew that he would be safe in Harold's hands.


End file.
